


So Green, So Good

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Vinnie x ZiggyFirst written/posted early in season 2





	So Green, So Good

Vinnie moaned softly, legs squirming with pleasure. “Oh Ehlonna…” she gasped. “Yeah, that’s the spot. Mmm… yeah. Work that tongue.”  
Ziggy’s amphibian eyes glanced up, his face planted firmly between her legs. “I am glad that this pleases you,” he voice spoke magically in Vinnie’s mind.   
“Yeah~ Lick faster~” Vinnie laughed, fingers absentmindedly playing with her nipples. “Make my leaves all wet~”  
Ziggy croaked in agreement and redoubled his efforts, froggy fingers pawing at her thighs. Vinnie reached down and stroked his squishy green head, singing as she pulled him closer. “Oh Ziggy, you so fine~ you so fine you blow my mind~”  
The bullywug closed his eyes, tongue penetrating deeper and more forcefully. Vinnie moaned and lay back, arching her hips as her body trembled with pleasure. “Oh Ziggy…” she sighed, clutching her breasts. “Keep going.”  
Ziggy’s voice replied with slight concern. “Let me know if you are about to release your eggs so I can get in position to fertilize them.”  
Vinnie blinked. “Umm… Zig? That’s not how sex works…”  
“It is for bullywugs.” Ziggy frowned, raising his head with a perplexed expression. “How does it work for you?”  
“Well, my ‘eggs’ stay inside for one…” Vinnie blushed, embarrassed to have to explain it. “You just, y’know, stick your thing inside me and…”  
Ziggy tilted his head quizzically. “Thing?”  
Vinnie blushed harder. “You know, your dick?”  
“I do not have a dick…” the bullywug looked down shyly. “I mate by climbing on my partner’s back and seeding her eggs as she releases them.”  
“Oh…” Vinnie sat up, stroking Ziggy’s slippery head. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can still mount me. I just won’t be putting out any eggs.”  
The frog man smiled. “Thank you. For now, though, I’d like to keep licking.” He moved back into position. “I hope this does not sound weird, but you taste nice. Like a fresh spring rain.”  
Vinnie giggled and laid back. “It’s weird, but super nice. Thank you.”


End file.
